The present invention relates to a rasp tool which is used by a surgeon to contour bone or the like. More specifically, the rasp tool is used where a femoral prosthesis is implanted in a femur.
It has been proposed to utilize a rasp tool with a handle that is releasable relative to a cutter, so that the handle can be removed after the initial rasping process of the femur. The cutter can remain lodged in the femur to enable further contouring of the proximal end of the femur, and also to enable the cutter to be used as a provisional or a trial implant by cooperating with mating head/neck provisional components in order to perform a trial joint reduction. Some such releasable handle and cutter assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,964 to Walker et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,270 to Kenna; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,136 to Kenna; U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,550 to Forte; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,003 to Moser. Many of these tools are cumbersome and difficult to operate during surgery.